


Adding to the Collection

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Beards, Lap Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Fisting, Size Kink, Vibrators, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hagrid is woken up in the middle of the night by a mysterious rattling of his window. An owl carrying a strange note brings a message which Hagrid must tell Dumbledore about. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adding to the Collection

It was the hooting of an owl and the rattling of a window which woke Hagrid from his light slumber. With a gruff sigh the half-giant sat up on his bed and turned towards the sounds which had disturbed him. Through the small, grimy window he could see the immense silhouette of the Hogwarts castle, small dots of yellow only illuminating a few windows. 

Small beady black eyes of a tiny Tawny Owl met Hagrid’s as the bird began to repeatedly tap on the thin glass with its beak. The springs of the bed creaked as Hagrid learned forwards to undo the brass latch of the window. Flapping its wings hurriedly, the owl leapt onto Hagrid’s knee, sticking its leg out to present a minute, heavily folding note tied with a crimson glittering ribbon. 

With bear-like calloused hands, Hagrid untied the garish ribbon and unfolded the parchment, pondering with himself the possible nature of the note and who may have sent it. Peering at the note, Hagrid read over the familiar small handwriting, gasping at what he saw. What Dumbledore was proposing was obscene! Yes, Hagrid had heard the whispered (and loudly declared) rumours of the students surrounding the elderly Headmaster and his relationships with the male staff - but they also told similar stories of him and often shouted vulgar things whenever a student had to go into the Forbidden Forest with him. Surely the note had to have come from a student with skilful hands and careful lettering. But there was no mistake in the writing. No small slip of the hand or slightly-off letter. It was a perfect recreation of Dumbledore’s handwriting.  
He had to show this to Dumbledore. If a student could impersonate the Headmaster that well, this little prank could go well out of hand and get the Ministry involved if joking letters were sent to the wrong people.

Moving quickly, Hagrid shrugged on his thick woollen coat and fur-lined boots, not bothering to change out of his embroidered Griffin pyjamas which Dumbledore had recently gifted him for his birthday. Stepping into the cool mid-April night, Hagrid hurried to the castle.

\--

Surprisingly, the Gargoyle which guarded Dumbledore’s quarters immediately leapt out of the way as soon as it saw Hagrid, smirking at him as he passed. Very Unusual.  
“Hagrid! My good friend! Please, sit with me in my office.” Called an old voice from the top of the staircase, hints of excitement and mischief lying underneath the man’s tones.  
Hagrid obeyed the voice and followed it up to the office of the great Headmaster. What met his eyes when he entered the vast room shocked the breath from his lungs.  
There, slayed across the desk like a grand prize was Dumbledore himself. The only thing covering his body was a lingerie set. Black silk stockings covered his lean, pale calves to just below the knees. A lace pattern adorned the top of the stockings and a small purple bow sat in the middle of each. Directly above the bows were black laced straps, directly contrasting with the Headmaster’s milky skin, the straps ran up the toned lengths of Dumbledore’s thighs and underneath a frilly hemline up to a purple satin thong which had a large silver star directly above his lewd bulge of arousal. The thong too, was lined with black lace. Flowing down from Dumbledore’s chest like a blanket of seduction was a sheer plum chemise. Silver crescent moons and stars were spangled across the translucent material. 

A snap of fingers with the nails painted a matching colour broke Hagrid out of his surprise-induced trance.  
“So you got my message then? Brilliant.” Purred the erotically-clad man lying on the desk.

In his shocked state, Hagrid burst into uncontrollable, hysterical laughter at the situation. The note wasn't an elaborate adolescent prank. No, Dumbledore the great Headmaster of Hogwarts wanted to fuck him. 

Bizarrely enough, Hagrid began to feel a swelling in his most intimate region. Why was he feeling this way? This was wrong. Dumbledore was his employer! A great man! Not an object to be desired for such depraved acts.

Dumbledore swung his legs off the desk and stretched out his toned, blushed body in a display of seduction.  
“You look conflicted, Hagrid. Trust me. I want this. I want you.” Rumbled the professor in husky tones as he slowly approached the half-giant.  
Hagrid was lost for words. 

Dumbledore stopped a foot before his sexual prey and met his coffee coloured eyes with his sky ones, sparkling with want. As Hagrid finally opened his mouth to speak, Dumbledore grasped the groundskeeper’s beard and pulled his lips crashing into his own. It was a display of hunger and desire. Pure want. Though at first Hagrid remained as solid and steady as a boulder; frozen in place by shock, he eventually melted into Dumbledore’s touch and entwined his virile fingers with the delicate strands of the older man’s silver beard, gently pulling until Dumbledore’s chin fell open and he could finally thrust his tongue into the mouth of the man who had initiated this act of smouldering passion.

Gasping for breath, Hagrid caressed Dumbledore’s sagging cheeks with his hands and pulled back, staring into eyes blown the colour of the midnight sky outside. 

After gathering himself for a few moments, Hagrid finally asked the question which had been burning in the back of his mind, “W-why? Why this? Why now?”.

Chuckling lightly to himself, Dumbledore grabbed Hagrid’s arse with his hands and slowly kneaded as he rumbled his reply, “Why question desire, Hagrid? I have pined for you ever since you were a young man who scarcely knew his way around a Manticore. I simply never approached you until I most recently discovered that you too held a certain appreciation of the male form.”

Hagrid blushed at this revelation. Dumbledore knew about that magazine he subscribed to.

“Nice to see another avid reader of ‘Wicked Warlocks Monthly’. Now, shall we hurry this along? You do have to start early tomorrow.”

Gulping, Hagrid nodded his response. His pyjama bottoms uncomfortable tight in certain places. 

Licking his lips, Dumbledore stared at the gigantic bulge, as though he was trying to will sensation with only his eyes. He sighed as he then took notice of his own cock, which was losing in a battle to remain the slightest bit hard. However, Dumbledore took humour in his aged incompetence and just laughed as he reached behind himself and slowly withdrew his wand from where it was lightly vibrating in his love hole. He lightly moaned as it dragged over his pleasure-spot and ended the enchantment when it was completely free of his hole.

Aiming the wand at his thong, Dumbledore made a flicking motion as he uttered the spell, “Lapis Humanitas”.

Immediately a pleasant tingling sensation began in his groin, and as his dick swelled in size so did the all-consuming heat churning under his skin. As the feeling grew Dumbledore roamed his eyes over the mighty form of Hagrid. He have been only a half giant, but his other half was pure sex. All large coiling muscle which declared his powerful masculine strength to the world and apparently an even larger cock which Dumbledore could already feel splitting him wide open as raw emotions were finally let loose. That cock indeed. It was the largest Dumbledore had ever seen in his entire life, over three times the size of the next largest professor’s. 

Dumbledore could not restrain himself any longer. He needed Hagrid’s cock in his ass. Needed to feel his enormous, robust body everywhere. Needed to feel consumed by the man in front of him. He leapt forwards in an attempt to rip the concealing clothing away and Hagrid’s superior strength stopping him only built his lust until it was threatening to burst out from under his skin.

Noticing Dumbledore’s reaction, Hagrid grinned and lifted the elderly Headmaster with one hand, tucking his forearm underneath his lube-dripping buttocks and carrying him to the grand chair which sat behind the desk. This pure display of dominance only heightened the arousal of the wiry Headmaster and he gasped and keened at the manhandling, his scorching red cock throbbing against Hagrid’s semi-revealed chest, the purpling tip peeking out over the hem of his thong.

After depositing Dumbledore in his chair Hagrid demanded in his most domineering voice “Still”. He then leapt up onto the sturdy desk to give himself even more height over the horny Headmaster. Quickly and with care, he unbuttoned the shirt and tossed it onto the floor behind him and swiftly dropped the trousers into a pool around his ankles before kicking them off onto the shirt. 

The man standing before Dumbledore was an erotic beast. Thick forest of charcoal curly hair covered his tanned burley chest, arms and legs. A sparser line trailed down his abdomen to a thick thatch around the base of his magnificent dick. And magnificent it was. Unrestrained and standing at fully glory, Hagrid’s cock was 17 inches of intense masculinity. Large, protruding veins danced along the length in delicate waves and twirls. The head of the cock alone was the size and colour of an apple, the peak of a deep flush which went half way down his mighty manhood. 

Hagrid leapt down from the desk. The loud thump synchronised with the first bead of pre-come breaking forth from the slit of Dumbledore’s cock.

Before Dumbledore had a chance to take control as he had at the start, Hagrid grabbed the smaller man and sat him on his lap.

“Saw you starin’ at my cock, Professor” growled Hagrid. “You want it rammed up your slutty little hole, don’t you? Well I’m goin’ to pound you until you scream so loud that they hear you all the way in Hogsmeade.”

Dumbledore gulped at Hagrid’s words. His holed fluttered with anticipation, already stretched out so large it could take his own fist.

Without warning Hagrid shoved two fingers into Dumbledore, testing out his preparation. Pleased with what he found he ordered a command at Dumbledore which he was all too eager to obey. He brought his fist up to Hagrid’s lips for him to kiss his knuckles. Then, he turned around and braced one hand on the desk, bringing the other to his rear. One finger at a time, Dumbledore fingered his own ass. Moaning with pleasure as he grazed over his prostate, Dumbledore eased more of his thin, brittle hand into his gluteus maximus until the bony knuckled finally slide past the tight rim. He then spread his fingers like a blooming flower before clenching them in a tight fist. He worked his fist in and out of himself, panting like a bitch in heat as the pleasure rolled over him. He could come just like this. 

Not being able to contain his arousal for any longer, Hagrid yanked Dumbledore’s arm out and thrust only half of his head in and swivelled his hips, ripping a needy moan from Dumbledore's throat.

“Goin’ to fuck you good an’ ‘ard, Professor” he whispered before ramming all of his pulsing cock into Dumbledore’s eager arsehole. 

Not even allowing himself time to recover from the largest cock he had even taken, Dumbledore immediately lifted himself up and threw himself down again, eating up the half-giant’s cock with his greedy hole. The burn and pleasured rolled into one all-consuming sensation which filled Dumbledore completely. Every vein and ridge pulled at the walls of his hole, adding more friction and pleasure, making the man pant heavily.

Hagrid, however, just held Dumbledore tighter and took control, bouncing the old man up and down on this cock, whispering filthy nothings into his ear as the convulsing of the tight hole around his cock pulled the pleasure from him.

For minutes they built their pleasure until Dumbledore could not stand it anymore.

Breathily, he begged. “P-p-please, Hagrid. Touch my cock, let me come. I-I-I need to come”.

Seeing the great, strong Headmaster reduced to a quivering mess of need made Hagrid eager to fulfil Dumbledore’s need. He stuck his hand down the front of Dumbledore’s thong and stroked his cock. 

“Go on then. Comebledone.” He commanded.

And with that Dumbledore was gone. Writhing and shouting as burst after burst of white hot come shot out over his chest, falling onto his beard and stomach.

As he came, Dumbledore’s cock clasping around Hagrid’s cock ripped his own orgasm from him and a primal grunt escaped his lips.

After they calmed down from their incredible heights Dumbledore clambered off Hagrid’s cock.

“I think..” He laughed, “We both need a bit of rest. Long busy days tomorrow.”.

Hagrid heaved himself off the chair, eyes already drooping. He slurred his goodbye and picked his clothes up off the floor before hobbling out of Dumbledore’s office.  
Smiling to himself, Dumbledore picked up his wand from where it lay on the floor and picked up an empty bottle labelled ‘Hagrid’ from a self. He extracted the memory and sealed it in the jar. Humming a song popular with the Muggle-born students, Dumbledore then opened one of the draws of his desk and pulled out a mahogany box accented with glittery crimson ribbon. Uttering an incantation, he unsealed the box and the lid swung open by itself. Inside was a trove of small bottles labelled with many different names. It was between the bottles which read ‘Snape’ and ‘Peeves’ that Dumbledore placed Hagrid’s bottle. His collection was almost complete.


End file.
